the_last_podcast_on_the_leftfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 11: Exorcisms!/Transcript
00:00 ::look at me I'm a cupcake why not I'm a 00:02 ::cupcake I feel like one all right uh 00:09 ::when do we start right now 00:12 ::welcome to the program with Marcus Parks 00:15 ::I am Ben Kissel and always with me on 00:17 ::the last podcast on the left there is a 00:19 ::brass key Henry Zebrowski liberal ski I 00:23 ::consider myself the scientist of the 00:25 ::podcast you are the scientist I'm the 00:27 ::scientist you're the you're the the 00:29 ::personality and Marcus is the sex appeal 00:32 ::no hunch give me a hunch you're on you 00:34 ::have a hunch you're on you're The 00:35 ::Hunchback of this cover the other 00:37 ::podcast yeah that means I'm the smartest 00:39 ::is that true well I don't know I just 00:41 ::feel like I wrote the original or The 00:43 ::Hunchback was retarded like literally 00:47 ::yeah he was not retarded he was obedient 00:49 ::he was dutiful he was retarded he was a 00:52 ::retard 00:53 ::yeah he was a retard that's it simple so 00:56 ::okay well is it camel stupid I don't 00:59 ::think camels are stupid mom and a retard 01:02 ::a deaf retard yeah well either way he 01:06 ::wouldn't like this podcast but welcome 01:08 ::to the show tonight we are talking all 01:11 ::about possession spooky haunting sort of 01:14 ::be a ghost podcast part dos because your 01:17 ::partner knows too much to talk about 01:19 ::with ghosts um we're not the so called 01:22 ::experts you even think we are so it's 01:24 ::like we're we're really just trying to 01:25 ::jam as much go stuff in there as 01:27 ::possible because we're fascinated I just 01:28 ::want to be haunted by a ghost so bad but 01:30 ::a ghost that's really into good 01:32 ::nutrition and high fiber I said what you 01:34 ::want 01:35 ::you wanna you want a fucking trainer 01:37 ::ghost 01:38 ::I want a ghost to move inside of my body 01:40 ::and just make it better somehow and I 01:42 ::feel like that's why we've never been 01:43 ::haunted or possessed because the demon 01:45 ::goes into our epicenter our soul or 01:48 ::heartbeats gets that if they get fat 01:50 ::they just love TV they just immediately 01:53 ::start smoking ladies a weed and the 01:55 ::demons just like I am NOT the demon I 01:56 ::should be I should be a better demon 01:58 ::these the thing is it's not fun for a 02:00 ::demon when he possesses a body that just 02:01 ::enjoys everything that he's trying to do 02:03 ::to it it's true I want to walk down the 02:05 ::steps backwards yeah that were lot of 02:07 ::fun yeah make me do the spider walk can 02:09 ::I literally spider walk on the wall 02:11 ::can I do that I could do that I'll do 02:12 ::the work every single day I'll fucking 02:14 ::masturbate on the crucifix that's thing 02:16 ::but for every day 02:17 ::screw the MTA through screw taxis yeah I 02:19 ::got a backward crab walking on I feel 02:21 ::like Axl Rose 02:22 ::but I don't have musical talent it's an 02:24 ::amazing demon inside of me Thank You 02:26 ::demon and the demon just like this is no 02:27 ::longer fun I hate this I'm gonna go 02:29 ::conquer a Mormon and then he takes over 02:31 ::the Mormon the Mormon becomes Mitt 02:33 ::Romney and runs for president I was 02:34 ::doing the reason why we don't get to see 02:36 ::ghosts I want to see a ghost so bad I 02:39 ::want to see a fucking ghost well we 02:41 ::don't want to see a ghost because I want 02:43 ::you so bad and also trying to have sex 02:44 ::with a woman 02:45 ::Roberts it's like you can't be desperate 02:47 ::for it because you're just not gonna get 02:49 ::it never gonna happen the biggest ghost 02:51 ::is going to be your jism on her chest 02:53 ::that's never you're never gonna see if 02:55 ::there were just only there was big 02:56 ::slutty ghosts they have that in 02:58 ::ghostbusters I remember that was the 03:00 ::first time I even understood what a 03:01 ::blowjob even was was in the scene when 03:04 ::she unzips his fly insert circuit and 03:06 ::was like a ghost blowjob see for me that 03:08 ::wasn't that was one of the jokes that I 03:09 ::didn't get until he's older yeah like 03:12 ::whenever I whenever I was a kid I was 03:13 ::like why is he I guess the ghost is 03:16 ::really scaring him because his eyes roll 03:17 ::in the back of his head oh that she was 03:20 ::yeah and I just come out I'm gonna come 03:22 ::out of the closet here I never saw the 03:24 ::movie ghostbusters I've never seen my 03:26 ::parents were few wait a second let me 03:28 ::watch the ideas my brain is shattered I 03:31 ::mean oh I'm cuz ghostbusters is like can 03:34 ::we get into five percent of my 03:35 ::personality I know like comes from 03:37 ::gospel this is why I think you're so 03:39 ::unique and original I've never seen the 03:41 ::original that's not too low though 03:42 ::because it is a you know millions of 03:45 ::people I'd say how many billions of 03:48 ::people live in the world eight billion 03:50 ::exhale yes 6px billion eight million 03:53 ::billion four billion that Vil four to 03:56 ::six people in the entire world have seen 03:58 ::ghostbusters 03:59 ::I am sure I think at a Penguin's in the 04:02 ::Arctic have seen that festering our 04:05 ::frozen critters into it they're number 04:07 ::one fritters we love you penguins see 04:09 ::for me Ghostbusters introduced both the 04:11 ::love of horror and comedy at like five 04:14 ::years old the perfect and I at the same 04:16 ::time ah Bill Murray's deadpan delivery 04:18 ::Europe 04:20 ::I'm a bad girl I know I mean my parent 04:22 ::my literally man you look like a camp 04:24 ::you need to go to a camp where they'll 04:26 ::fix you das Kampf yeah yeah sounds good 04:29 ::thank you Henry I I have a memory of 04:33 ::being six years old watching 04:35 ::Ghostbusters with a babysitter to 04:37 ::babysit her sounds in Wheaton Illinois 04:38 ::my mother coming through the door 04:41 ::realizing that we were watching and 04:42 ::freaking out because she thought it was 04:44 ::uh Anton Louis we're gonna start coming 04:46 ::through the fucking television screen 04:47 ::and the ghosts are just gonna be an end 04:49 ::this is the beautiful thing about 04:50 ::possession I went to a cafe and went to 04:53 ::Christian school born-again Christian 04:54 ::school which ghosts are more than real 04:56 ::like I kicked out for not being able to 04:57 ::speak in tongues yeah you worship a 04:59 ::ghost what is the Holy Spirit the Holy 05:01 ::Ghost you're looking at a Slimer 05:03 ::it's Jesus it's it's got very long yet 05:07 ::big long beard and then you got Slimer I 05:09 ::mean we're not even making fun of them 05:10 ::they say specifically we're not making 05:13 ::shit up the holy goat I was just reading 05:15 ::about it or ship it goes well does he 05:16 ::were saying that like but the Holy Ghost 05:18 ::is the only sanctioned ghost yeah 05:21 ::according to Catholicism the the Holy 05:24 ::Ghost Legler this sounds ludicrous you 05:27 ::guys it is the only ghost they allow 05:30 ::that's cool it's you let me then the 05:32 ::ghost is a spur 05:34 ::that's the well Casper is like good to 05:36 ::deliver the mail but do you really want 05:37 ::him in charge of your entire religious 05:39 ::wanting possessing me me walking around 05:41 ::like ah Henry seems much nicer now yeah 05:47 ::he loves cupcakes 05:49 ::ah we spent two hours taking a piping 05:53 ::bag filled with Isaac and shoving our 05:55 ::possess and then of course that out look 05:58 ::at me I'm a cupcake why not I'm a 06:00 ::cupcake I feel like one huh 06:04 ::I mean that's been growing up in a 06:05 ::religious culture they believe in the 06:06 ::Holy Ghost in the Holy Spirit and that's 06:08 ::what you're supposed to get and I 06:09 ::remember I got kicked out for nothing 06:10 ::all the speaking tongues I immediately 06:11 ::thought like there's no way the Lord 06:14 ::sounds like he has a Midwestern accent 06:16 ::forgot that that you actually went 06:18 ::through all of that you had people like 06:19 ::next to you gonna come back every when a 06:23 ::sharp is like aw hey no don't you know 06:28 ::and our channel or they come now with 06:31 ::the free doors come give me the free 06:34 ::doors Lord out well do you think so do 06:36 ::you think it's I mean speaking tongues 06:39 ::is not real but do you think that 06:41 ::possession could be real deeply I think 06:43 ::the possession was used as a medical 06:45 ::practice for thousands of years yeah my 06:47 ::father Steve lunatic closeted homosexual 06:50 ::priests that we had when I was growing 06:52 ::up I resented attend to clarify not your 06:57 ::actual dad no my father openly gay mouth 07:00 ::as openly gifts all over town he loves 07:02 ::it and they actually call him ghost man 07:04 ::and it's only to go in time is he's 07:06 ::covered in jism no justice randomly you 07:08 ::get a piece of jizz on your forehead who 07:10 ::do the plasm this goes man of course my 07:14 ::father is actually very crippled and we 07:17 ::hope he gets better so the thing is so 07:20 ::it was father Steve and we watched I 07:23 ::watched The Exorcist my sophomore year 07:25 ::of high school as if it was real yeah 07:28 ::like it's a documentary and father Steve 07:29 ::is the one who showed it in class yeah 07:31 ::so entire there was an entire four-week 07:34 ::period that was the only time I ever 07:36 ::liked going to Catholic school Christian 07:39 ::class because they took it so deadly 07:40 ::seriously and then you look at sort of 07:43 ::the history possession I mean it's been 07:45 ::going on for a long time is going on of 07:46 ::course it's like you know they say like 07:48 ::Jesus day where he would ask demons out 07:50 ::it just tends to be you have the flu 07:52 ::yeah you're the flu or you have what it 07:54 ::would now be obviously did like seen as 07:57 ::like schizophrenia you're schizophrenic 07:59 ::all it is currently Oh like epileptic 08:01 ::like was huge thing but then you look at 08:04 ::certain cases and it's it's very 08:06 ::compelling like because it's just one of 08:09 ::those things is your religious belief 08:12 ::fueling your exorcism ones like let's 08:15 ::say you have epilepsy or you have 08:17 ::schizophrenia and you don't know it 08:18 ::you're very religious and you're very 08:21 ::religious family is just like my our 08:23 ::daughter is is possessed by a demon 08:25 ::because you're like talking in tongues 08:27 ::you're like seeing shit you're doing 08:28 ::you're like you're having seizures 08:30 ::you're having sort of out-of-body 08:31 ::experiences and the main thing you Delta 08:36 ::it's all getting fuel by the fact that 08:38 ::everyone just believes that demons are 08:40 ::walking around 08:41 ::oh yeah I mean like so they're all that 08:43 ::it's all real I will say it's the most 08:44 ::bass possible human reaction and 08:47 ::ironically it's me it's easier to solve 08:49 ::a possession than it is scoliosis yeah 08:52 ::oh no no medical problem is wrong with 08:55 ::her we need three Bibles bola pasta and 08:57 ::a couple of raw eggs we're gonna get 09:00 ::this girl going in no time 09:02 ::it sounds easier to me that like well 09:04 ::we're gonna have a couple of treatments 09:05 ::of chemotherapy and we're gonna sit you 09:07 ::down with needles for 80 80 days 09:09 ::straight yeah we're not yet and no 09:11 ::spells will be cast not in this whole 09:13 ::treatment process so there's going to be 09:15 ::it's all real stuff so that's very 09:17 ::difficult but it does it is interesting 09:18 ::because there does seem to be I mean 09:20 ::it's been throughout history this whole 09:21 ::idea of possession and there are stories 09:24 ::of people being able to do things that 09:26 ::they weren't able to do before the 09:28 ::possession that's what this said this 09:30 ::the one story of Anneliese Michel who 09:33 ::was she in Germany and basically it was 09:36 ::the same thing where she was 09:38 ::experiencing epileptic fits she was 09:40 ::experiencing voices she was seeing 09:41 ::visions he was blood sort of very she 09:45 ::went through a bunch of medical 09:46 ::treatment where they didn't know what 09:48 ::was wrong with her and she was treated 09:49 ::with several different like 09:50 ::anti-psychotic drugs and this is in the 09:52 ::early 70s this is like around the time 09:54 ::when the Exorcist said like come out 09:56 ::yeah yeah um and in technology 09:58 ::necessarily didn't debunk the fact that 10:00 ::it could be real yeah yeah but I think a 10:02 ::little bit more jaded now than they were 10:04 ::in the seventh cuz you cuz it's easier 10:06 ::to diagnose something now now you're 10:08 ::gonna see things work is it the blood 10:09 ::work is more complicate or whatever I 10:11 ::don't know I'm not a doctor I don't do 10:12 ::that I don't know I don't know 10:14 ::okay you're right I'm a scientist only 10:15 ::on the podcast the only thing that I 10:17 ::could say as a doctor Blake you know 10:18 ::what it's purple in your body here but 10:21 ::you know you know Bloods purple in your 10:22 ::body yeah that it all changes it goes 10:25 ::back to red you know I'm pretty sure 10:27 ::that there's some kind of mice in your 10:29 ::brain that's making your work sure I'm 10:31 ::not really sure so we're just gonna 10:32 ::continue the bloodletting and you know I 10:34 ::think that's gonna cure your by there 10:36 ::we're gonna be fine I think your choose 10:37 ::is too tight yeah would you need a 10:39 ::bigger shoe to try to get a lot more 10:41 ::detail yeah I need it's not good 10:42 ::together but they got a good wit I got 10:44 ::my soul out I take the soul out of the 10:46 ::adidas because I don't want to be too 10:47 ::comfortable absolutely no it's good to 10:49 ::keep yourself keep yourself humble very 10:52 ::important good uncut 10:53 ::furball shoe that's what I do rocks in 10:55 ::there you know I'm like a Jesus I'm like 10:57 ::Jesus with with a cross on his back 11:00 ::never attacked it but back dancing back 11:03 ::switch that I did like that 11:05 ::her parents like sort of reached an end 11:08 ::to the various like psychotic treatments 11:11 ::as she was getting of she was taking 11:13 ::drugs and she was doing therapy and 11:15 ::nothing was happening he was things were 11:17 ::just worsen getting worse and worse 11:18 ::worse and it was it's what they were 11:20 ::talking about in The Exorcist where 11:22 ::she'd have marks would show up on her 11:24 ::body and she would talk and tongs and to 11:27 ::speak in languages that they said that 11:29 ::she didn't know no is this what the 11:31 ::aesir's is based off of the actually The 11:33 ::Exorcist is based off of a thing call 11:35 ::it's based off a a kid named Ronald Doe 11:38 ::which was an anonymous ID it was an 11:41 ::anonymous case study that happened in 11:43 ::the early forties that was kept 11:46 ::completely secret by the Catholic 11:47 ::churches was they did because they put a 11:49 ::tight lid on all the whatever a 11:50 ::quote-unquote official like exorcism 11:53 ::things that they did right um they don't 11:55 ::want anybody know about it cuz they 11:56 ::wanna because they don't want everyone 11:57 ::realize it's make-believe yeah that is 11:59 ::absolutely not that's but this this girl 12:02 ::the analyse was put through the sort of 12:05 ::very rigorous exorcism process which 12:07 ::people are realize it's not one time 12:09 ::your breezes don't come in and don't 12:11 ::just do like it's like think of one and 12:13 ::done give it like an invasion of bedbugs 12:15 ::that's exactly what it's like she would 12:17 ::they were saying she was doing between 12:18 ::one and four sessions a week for a year 12:22 ::very cancer and chemo ish as well it's 12:25 ::very similar work did and because that's 12:27 ::the idea of you were all were just 12:28 ::hacking away at the defenses of this 12:30 ::demon and then eventually she died of 12:32 ::dehydration starvation 12:34 ::she's only 68 pounds when she died it 12:37 ::was what let it feed her during this 12:39 ::because she had a fast and she wasn't 12:41 ::eating it which is also a complete and 12:43 ::total symptom of schizophrenia which 12:45 ::long oh wow that's intense yeah let's 12:47 ::listen to uh we actually have footage 12:49 ::this I'm not shitting you this is real 12:51 ::I've got an hour and a half of I'm not 12:54 ::of course not gonna play the whole hour 12:55 ::and a half but I have an outage 29 I've 12:58 ::listened to this stuff before it's very 13:00 ::oaky spooky it's not I guess maybe it's 13:02 ::not real but I but he's so grooving 13:05 ::and also by the way it's like a demon 13:07 ::squawks like a demon it's a demon it's 13:10 ::it might as well be real walks and talks 13:12 ::and quacks like a demon oh by the way 13:15 ::this is all in German yeah though it is 13:18 ::so you're gonna hear a lot of how sigan 13:21 ::oh yeah all right well let's listen to a 13:23 ::clip oh oh oh 13:40 Music 13:46 ::yeah just bad with it and I 13:55 ::yeah 14:05 Music 14:07 ::alright what the fuck was that 14:09 ::and you know honestly it just sounds 14:11 ::like your standard German woman you know 14:13 ::like it was like it sounds like dinner's 14:16 ::ready who dropped the Google know that 14:18 ::is intense though that didn't bassy tone 14:21 ::I really say I mean quit that is not the 14:24 ::way a sixteen year old girl usually 14:26 ::sounds corny how Jackie you sounds much 14:29 ::I mean that's the thing I'm attracted to 14:30 ::it sure I want to take her out to prom I 14:32 ::think she has a lot of potential to have 14:34 ::bosoms but nonetheless the she is German 14:37 ::well God have you ever seen a picture of 14:39 ::her know that there's that there's a 14:41 ::picture of her animal the very end of 14:43 ::her life it's fucking terrifying I want 14:45 ::to watch the one when she was 16 but I 14:47 ::really do think that uh that seemed to 14:51 ::me it was very intense it whatever was 14:54 ::going on there was certainly real it 14:56 ::snow was real to her they were certainly 14:59 ::really got doing the exorcism as well I 15:01 ::mean this is the course which is by the 15:03 ::way I mean you know this is why you 15:04 ::become a detective for murders to occur 15:06 ::in so you can be first on the scene this 15:08 ::is a priest the Game seven of the NBA 15:10 ::Finals 15:11 ::yeah when the priests like Oh is 15:12 ::someone's possessed possession 15:14 ::possession what me in coach I gotta do 15:17 ::it I am a knight all right out in 15 15:20 ::years I'm gonna show you guys right now 15:22 ::a picture of this girl at the end of her 15:24 ::life ready for this I mean I feel like 15:26 ::that would have been holy Lord 15:29 ::I'll play as she died thin she looked 15:31 ::like Twiggy in the 1970s gonna be this 15:34 ::this picture is available on crepe kick 15:36 ::comedy reply by the way it is horrifying 15:39 ::the age is the ultimate she also was 15:43 ::inviting for it she wasn't eating for an 15:44 ::entire year that's a big thing homeland 15:46 ::was shot there 16 oh she was 16 when she 15:49 ::died cuz well well I guess she was 7 15:52 ::known everybody died something like the 15:53 ::other way she was a teenager and here's 15:55 ::a here's another picture of her uh 15:57 ::during the exorcism oh my goodness I'll 16:01 ::tell you man both of both of these 16:03 ::pictures by the way available on cave 16:05 ::comedy radio.com 16:06 ::absolutely frightening please go to cave 16:09 ::company radio.com to find those pictures 16:11 ::yeah um but the same time this has been 16:14 ::a long ongoing process like it was a 16:17 ::year-long process of exorcism by the 16:19 ::time you get to month 9 of that you're 16:23 ::going to be really in character getting 16:25 ::everyone's in character and I imagine 16:27 ::you're gonna be there you you we've all 16:29 ::committed to this process of of heavy 16:32 ::psychological torment 16:34 ::she's tormenting herself because she's 16:36 ::gone insane and she doesn't know how to 16:38 ::deal with it no one else no one knows 16:39 ::how to deal with it except put a bunch 16:40 ::of magical shit on top of it and you you 16:44 ::just be surprised what your body's 16:45 ::probably came I think I think you make a 16:47 ::good point 16:47 ::and I think once if you if you're 16:49 ::literally the only option for you about 16:51 ::your condition is there's a demon inside 16:53 ::of me the idea of like getting better 16:56 ::it's pretty difficult to think yeah it's 16:59 ::not literally a super beast from the 17:02 ::depths of hell cuz he's inside a yeah oh 17:05 ::it's speaking of so what for our 17:08 ::listeners people who listen to this show 17:10 ::a loyal what we we've done in reserve 17:12 ::love you 17:13 ::we want you to be safe and so here's a 17:15 ::list I found online of things that you 17:17 ::can do to avoid being possessed I love 17:20 ::it you ready do have a list of things 17:22 ::that you can do to become possessed 17:23 ::because I kinda want to hear that I 17:24 ::think you just need to be a hot little 17:26 ::girl ah 17:28 ::so om one is have a positive cheerful 17:31 ::attitude been what number one is not 17:35 ::have a thought out of cheer no I'm gonna 17:36 ::immediately could I may i reboot the sir 17:39 ::because it is the happy positive person 17:42 ::who gets murdered by the serial killer 17:44 ::I'll for to the Pinto at 2:00 in the 17:46 ::morning he's feeling like a nice guy 17:48 ::it makes glad entertainment I've known 17:50 ::Ronnie for two weeks he's never done 17:51 ::nothing wrong to nobody you end up down 17:54 ::the ditch if you're a nice and you're 17:56 ::opening that's where the demons seize 17:57 ::your front door I think these are broad 17:59 ::notes all right well I'm just gonna 18:01 ::argue with all of them if they're that 18:02 ::bad maintain harmony and balance in your 18:04 ::mind body and spirit well I mean all 18:07 ::right that's just nice to do even though 18:09 ::you're gonna avoid possessions which is 18:11 ::also just gonna be good for your dicks 18:13 ::can work better to be completely honest 18:14 ::is just going to work better your 18:15 ::vagina's gonna work better you're gonna 18:17 ::have a better time good point um like 18:19 ::the waited 18:20 ::well this is gonna be hard avoid being 18:22 ::in the company of highly negative people 18:23 ::or avoid going negative places yeah we 18:25 ::can get the shop doing them well I mean 18:28 ::I think that I'm a very positive person 18:29 ::you are obviously it is you too 18:32 ::positively awful yeah obviously the 18:37 ::third one is impossible to jerk off well 18:38 ::you never know who's doing what to whom 18:40 ::alright number four remember you have 18:42 ::free will remember that you have it yeah 18:45 ::you are the master of your own life and 18:46 ::destiny do not allow another entity to 18:48 ::conquer or overpower your will remember 18:50 ::even God respects our will and will not 18:52 ::do anything to go against it only evil 18:55 ::spirits try to overpower our will do not 18:57 ::succumb to such attempts what do mean 18:59 ::God's and try to go against your will 19:02 ::over any other entity and command it to 19:04 ::be gone this whole beat this is okay 19:08 ::obviously the person who wrote this 19:09 ::wrote this was never possessed well he 19:12 ::wouldn't be writing articles the 19:13 ::interest is like when they let me know 19:15 ::says you're not having a blog anymore 19:17 ::you get the best blog the do not involve 19:19 ::you're not gonna want to keep up the 19:22 ::blog do you imagine how fast you could 19:24 ::type with those we merely pop the big 19:26 ::fat scary blog we barely do it that's 19:29 ::not your fault no no I don't do it and 19:31 ::I've never been possessed high powers is 19:33 ::sitting at home in which I do nothing 19:35 ::nothing you know never kept an operating 19:37 ::blog it's going to do happy you're 19:39 ::content and why isn't the demon inside 19:41 ::of you then because that number one is 19:43 ::wrong and the thing with the number 19:46 ::three there that's ludicrous the Lord is 19:49 ::not with us he's been against us since 19:51 ::day one were immediately damned 19:53 ::yes the whole humanity's story is 19:55 ::immediately you fuckin we got cooked out 19:58 ::of the good party 20:01 ::alright let's move on with a very 20:03 ::protective or sacred objects with you 20:05 ::which is also one of those things I have 20:07 ::problems with with vampires as well 20:09 ::we're just like if you I just don't 20:11 ::believe in it simply because I think 20:12 ::again that's a psychosomatic thing 20:14 ::because you put the value on the object 20:17 ::that you have and is this like whatever 20:19 ::cross if you believe it's going to work 20:20 ::then it's going to work because that's 20:22 ::how exorcism probably works in the first 20:23 ::place that's how possession works now 20:25 ::did you believe that you're possessed 20:26 ::and you start to feel and show the 20:30 ::symptoms of possession because you 20:32 ::believe so are um and then the sex one 20:34 ::is practice discernment what the fuck 20:37 ::does that mean if an evil spirit is 20:39 ::present you can sense this your body 20:42 ::will react in a different way compared 20:44 ::to the presence of a good spirit is the 20:45 ::evil girl also born you fuck to your 20:47 ::skills you can call back at the party 20:49 ::and you're like I think there's an evil 20:50 ::spirit and I think oh yeah you should 20:52 ::tell that's a good way to not go out on 20:53 ::dates with somebody anymore right I'm 20:55 ::just sorry I was going to be with you 20:56 ::but I just detect an evil spirit in the 20:59 ::room with you so I'm gonna go you know 21:01 ::I've done that exact same thing just not 21:03 ::in so many words when you felt like you 21:05 ::were in in the presence of an evil 21:07 ::spirit or no no that's just another way 21:09 ::to say like hey you're fucking crazy I 21:10 ::don't want to date you anymore 21:12 ::you're cool you play into their game of 21:16 ::making them think they're inhabited by 21:17 ::spiritually they don't hurt you yeah 21:19 ::it's a good point um yeah and that's 21:22 ::really that's what it says those are the 21:24 ::tips or don't turn on television and 21:26 ::don't use a Ouija board hold the board 21:30 ::which we will be doing very very short 21:32 ::it seems like if we if we really want to 21:34 ::be possessed do we want to do the Ouija 21:36 ::board let's do it uh so we got the weeds 21:38 ::how much time we have left do we have 21:39 ::time enough to do that oh we're only at 21:41 ::about twenty minutes right now oh so we 21:44 ::can still talk yeah I've got it 21:46 ::I've been thing I've been looking up 21:47 ::some information on analyse here yeah do 21:50 ::you know that her parents and the 21:52 ::priests which resided over a over a 21:55 ::period of ten months were charged with 21:57 ::neglectful homicide sorry we all are 22:00 ::charged with gentle slaughter and the 22:02 ::Helen went to jail for six months Lea 22:04 ::cuz your priests Therese are fucking 22:06 ::criminals long these are and I'm gonna 22:08 ::do this they're all they're all just 22:10 ::dwelling about all criminals some of 22:11 ::them are just fine in closet 22:13 ::sexuals yeah that's what thing is I mean 22:15 ::it makes sense you don't want to send a 22:17 ::priest to a prison for longer than six 22:20 ::months the same way you don't want to 22:21 ::something I gotta live your old to Six 22:23 ::Flags for six months or having the time 22:25 ::of their life I can finally be the man I 22:29 ::want to be yes yes Duvall oh man he 22:31 ::loves going to shit in a toilet not 22:33 ::middle to room half a fucking prisoners 22:35 ::or spanic extremely Catholic oh yeah I'm 22:38 ::afraid of pre you know their parent a 22:40 ::priest you literally go in there and run 22:42 ::the prison every single Ponzi scheme for 22:45 ::like hundreds of years was run through 22:48 ::the church maybe very interesting to you 22:50 ::know everyone just wants to hear the 22:52 ::exorcism service to it needs to be like 22:53 ::and it's real to it could happen to you 22:56 ::literate she just lost weight she just 22:59 ::lost so much weight what was she eating 23:00 ::we didn't let her eat any literally 23:02 ::anything whatsoever well the thing is 23:04 ::the the the problem started at 16 but 23:07 ::the exorcisms began when she was 22 yeah 23:10 ::because she did not die at 17 no she got 23:13 ::it she died at 20 22 because she in 1975 23:16 ::because she went through a long period 23:18 ::of time where she uh was getting 23:21 ::psychological treatment she was getting 23:23 ::psychological and physiological physical 23:24 ::physical physiological treatment 23:27 ::lanskell but she suffered from grand mal 23:30 ::seizures yeah the worst kind shit-all 23:33 ::epilepsy grand mal seizures seizures 23:35 ::they're just like I mean that's just 23:36 ::whenever your entire body shakes I'm 23:38 ::gonna like how nice god no she should be 23:41 ::around nowadays she'd be the hottest 23:42 ::girl on the dance floor she was a 23:45 ::fucking she was actually pretty against 23:46 ::your grace actually pretty cute I've met 23:49 ::record whether it was you I got like I 23:50 ::mean Laura look at her 23:52 ::this girl's actually I'd say kind of 23:54 ::beauty that is a really beautiful girl I 23:55 ::she's a fucking beautiful girl no 23:57 ::internal demon yeah she looks picture 24:00 ::also available on cave comedy radio.com 24:03 ::doesn't want to check it out yeah jerk 24:06 ::off to her while you're looking at 24:07 ::pictures of us right next to her yeah 24:09 ::absolutely 24:10 ::it's really gonna be great so what else 24:12 ::you got about this Annalise chick I mean 24:13 ::why is this is she one of the first and 24:16 ::largest uh she's a very Williams example 24:18 ::went to trial the movie uh The Exorcism 24:21 ::of Emily Rose was based on her that was 24:24 ::actually a pretty good movie - except 24:25 ::for the trial parts which were stupidly 24:27 ::boring me uh possession parts were 24:29 ::wonderful um but the Exorcist scared me 24:32 ::deeply as a Kay because I was very 24:34 ::religious I grew up wanting to be a 24:35 ::priest I was I was training I was I 24:39 ::wanted to enter the seminary when I was 24:41 14 it was like on it's sort of like 24:43 ::short path to do it and then eventually 24:45 ::um well I got uh I got hard-ons and I 24:49 ::realized that I would never be able to 24:51 ::do anything with that if I was a breeze 24:53 ::Dana I wasn't gay and I didn't want to 24:55 ::hurt ruined lives of children so I just 24:57 ::decided not to be a priest that's a good 24:59 ::idea I mean the wine is good though 25:01 ::the wines nice and Italy you get trips 25:04 ::to Italy which is cool ravioli 25:06 ::everywhere no I'm your priest you're 25:08 ::talking to God he's listening finally 25:10 ::because otherwise he doesn't give a fuck 25:13 ::about you know but now when a hit you're 25:15 ::making them money yeah you're one of his 25:16 ::foot soldiers army to G over the Jewish 25:19 ::and yeah I know is he collects his 25:21 ::fucking dough absolutely 25:22 ::do you like my landlord does he's the 25:24 ::best the thing is I mean yeah growing up 25:29 ::super religious I was always on the same 25:30 ::boat you know my G NFC good news 25:33 ::Fellowship Church pastor Matt a terrible 25:36 ::terrible man he kissed his wife for the 25:38 ::first time on their wedding day 25:40 ::they literally a.m. for Deb was her name 25:42 ::I believe it why are you you know it's 25:44 ::warped and as it warped and fucked up if 25:46 ::you guys are it's just it's not human 25:48 ::now not sociologically correct no and 25:51 ::when they were building a new school we 25:53 ::made little wooden swords wrote bible 25:55 ::scriptures on them road drove walked 25:57 ::around the foundation chanting the 25:59 ::Lord's name all that sort of jazz and 26:01 ::I'll tell you being a warrior for Christ 26:03 ::when you're 11 years old sounds fucking 26:05 ::awesome absolutely because it's 26:07 ::something outside of elementary school 26:09 ::it's not decided getting bullied it's 26:11 ::your now it's something outside of 26:12 ::getting bullied is another so that your 26:13 ::magic Warrior for Jesus Christ 26:15 ::this kinda does 26:16 ::was that there's another world and of 26:18 ::course it becomes very very tragic when 26:20 ::people live their entire lives like my 26:22 ::parents do thinking that there's another 26:23 ::one because then you go through enough 26:25 ::in this one who's you're not doing 26:26 ::anything in drought now everything 26:28 ::evening it for later on Jesus just wants 26:29 ::me to sit here yeah and then when I get 26:32 ::to him and we run around yeah no runner 26:34 ::I'm gonna jump in the ocean yeah it's 26:36 ::like no jump in the ocean now yeah go 26:38 ::live or like vermin never life 26:39 ::separating fairy tale anal sex 26:40 ::thousand-year-old book right its updates 26:43 ::at thousands of years old and alright 26:45 ::translated from I guess I think it's on 26:47 ::its what fifth by the time King James 26:50 ::the King James version of the Bible came 26:52 ::around of course I think it had been it 26:53 ::had been translated from I mean it had 26:56 ::been translate from like Arabic to greet 26:58 ::or from Hebrew Arabic to greek to 27:01 ::english like so many different 27:03 ::translations it doesn't it's not real 27:05 ::it's amazing that it even makes any 27:06 ::sense which only kind of does but it's 27:09 ::yeah it's just you know it's a story 27:10 ::it's a story tale yeah fairy tales not 27:13 ::real but yet but i but it all feeds 27:16 ::exorcism and if it feeds possession and 27:19 ::it feeds that where you're you just it 27:21 ::is anybody who's looking to avoid the 27:24 ::idea that like all we have is here like 27:27 ::right here right now that all they have 27:29 ::is like you and me sitting in a room 27:30 ::talking together like and that it's not 27:32 ::there is no there's not a demon who's 27:34 ::coming to take over biggest problem when 27:37 ::adjusting to the fact that life is what 27:39 ::it is is realizing that I'm in a room 27:41 ::with Marcus and Henry and the room kind 27:44 ::is hot I'm a little bit sweaty there's 27:46 ::just a brick wall everywhere and this is 27:48 ::it yeah 27:49 ::and just realizing that this is it but 27:51 ::you know what no other way to go we got 27:53 ::pretty awesome fucking lives that always 27:54 ::laughing that's the best thing in the 27:56 ::world I mean not saying I don't wish it 27:58 ::wasn't it now I mean like a lot of times 28:00 ::where it's like I love spirits and 28:02 ::demons I'd love to see a vampire I 28:04 ::thought I am I'm hungry for it if you 28:07 ::said that if you told me that someone 28:09 ::was possessed I would go look at it 28:12 ::I want to go I'd want any part of it I 28:14 ::want to witness it I'd want to see it 28:15 ::I'll tell you I definitely gotta believe 28:17 ::in the ghost I do think there's that 28:18 ::that supernatural side to it I don't 28:20 ::know but the those edges thing to me 28:23 ::just seems like it's been it's it's too 28:25 ::much for me to like really get into it's 28:28 ::because all the religion is attached to 28:29 ::it 28:30 ::all these any I mean it's a Catholic it 28:32 ::happens in every single society that's 28:34 ::another thing that's very interesting is 28:35 ::like it happens in Buddhism it happens 28:38 ::in not so much in Judaism but it happens 28:40 ::in like a lot of but even they have like 28:43 ::sort of spirits and happening people but 28:44 ::doesn't have the same sort of dark tinge 28:45 ::yeah that it has uh in Catholicism 28:48 ::especially but Catholicism is out of all 28:51 ::the religions uh well not the most 28:53 ::fucked up but it's very complicated 28:56 ::I love you one funnest it's fun one yeah 28:57 ::I mean Catholicism is are we growing up 28:59 ::in the Christian religion then going 29:01 ::into Catholic school which is liberal to 29:03 ::my parents by the way yeah um it was the 29:06 ::Catholicism does present itself with a 29:08 ::lot of good times 29:09 ::and every time I would talk to a parent 29:12 ::that would go to Catholic Church ubi 29:13 ::like I just love the you know the 29:15 ::rituals the tradition and really the 29:16 ::whole notion of eating the but uh body 29:18 ::and drinking the blood eating the but he 29:20 ::them not that was one of the jokes I did 29:23 ::when I was in high school be like I 29:24 ::think this is the balls man you know 29:26 ::Jesus like that and yeah I mean it's 29:29 ::very bizarre and a father Steve was 29:31 ::telling us a story one day about how he 29:32 ::was in Rome and he went to a Catholic 29:34 ::Mass and he said the bread really turned 29:36 ::into flesh it was dripping blood you 29:38 ::shouldn't need it then you should have 29:39 ::thrown it away because that's fucked up 29:41 ::that's disgusting stop young women guy 29:43 ::you get you can probably catch a disease 29:44 ::that's human meat jaundice you get your 29:47 ::skin yellows whenever you read um and 29:49 ::you know of course the irony is of 29:50 ::during flu season the Catholic Church 29:52 ::they are they there's like everyone the 29:54 ::congregation gets sick yo yeah because 29:56 ::they all dip out of it stay the same 29:58 ::bottle of wine so gross that you yeah 30:01 ::it's the same cup that your 30:02 ::grandfather's just put its gums all over 30:04 ::and that's was a bit for my mother the 30:17 ::car also yeah that's a thing by the end 30:20 ::it's like an old western spittoon it's 30:22 ::just absolutely disgusting but I I 30:24 ::believe in certain things that are it's 30:26 ::like that it's just a part of of nature 30:29 ::that we don't understand but just the 30:31 ::idea of putting a personality on an 30:34 ::entity entering you is just a another 30:37 ::way that human beings always look at 30:39 ::nature and want to put themselves into 30:41 ::it so they can understand it by like 30:43 ::given it or given your personality give 30:46 ::it a name so that it makes you feel 30:47 ::better about it but I don't think a 30:50 ::spirit would show up with a name and and 30:53 ::have a like I don't think you know like 30:54 ::we all want to see that if we can 30:57 ::conjure up a spirit with a name I'd love 31:00 ::to yeah we should let's do it we said 31:02 ::this is finally let's do this we're 31:03 ::going to try and get possessed right now 31:05 ::we're gonna just show you well you know 31:07 ::we're gonna do it with the first time on 31:08 ::radios uh Ouija boards are like sort of 31:12 ::a portal for demons and we're I'm really 31:14 ::excited to see one we've got ourselves 31:15 ::are it's the most amazing Ouija board 31:18 ::you've ever seen this day I'm really 31:19 ::like okay so my hands are already really 31:21 ::shaky it's made of wood literally from 31:23 ::the land of Hasbro Hasbro toy company 31:28 ::this is a sacred Ouija board you know 31:30 ::it's real all right so I got it's a seat 31:32 ::to prove it absolutely how much it cost 31:34 ::it was $21.99 so this is real it is 31:38 ::definitely real um so what is uh what's 31:41 ::the question we want to ask well I think 31:42 ::that we should ask number one we gotta 31:43 ::get a move in here as its rotated in our 31:45 ::fingers I would like to know where the 31:47 ::corpse of John Denver is the amazing 31:49 ::musical so it's a it's women it's saying 31:51 ::in the Colorado morgue in the Colorado 31:57 ::okay very still they're still there it's 31:59 ::all there all right it's definitely 32:00 ::that's definitely an honest honest ghost 32:02 ::Virginia here absolutely what's her name 32:03 ::ghost for him 32:08 ::Gerber scums dental didn't know stall 32:13 ::well alright broke a year ago so you 32:18 ::wear ghost or a bad ghost we just when 32:21 ::the middle 32:22 ::yeah cause you just let Europe you're an 32:25 ::independent isn't he is that's really 32:28 ::interesting 32:28 ::unbelievable it's really interesting I 32:31 ::love this so Kerbal what sir burger 32:35 ::burger bear what time era are you from 32:38 ::are you I'll say that are you from the 32:41 1910s no no not for the 1910s alright 32:45 ::well that's gonna change 1920s you like 32:49 ::do you like flapper girls yes who 32:52 ::doesn't like yeah absolutely he typed 32:55 ::all that out yes he said this is really 32:57 ::I can't believe how efficient this is 32:59 ::quick it's oh it's amazing 33:01 ::yeah so Gerber we really just want to 33:03 ::know is a just how successful is last 33:06 ::podcast on the left and big fat scary 33:09 ::going to be one day we're gonna get our 33:10 ::own television show 33:11 ::yikes that is a no as a big ol no no so 33:15 ::that's that's that's not good that's 33:17 ::that girl I think that it will um is it 33:20 ::but will I get a television show will 33:21 ::Henry get it solvers no yes oh it's 33:23 ::Henry oh it said yes yes it yeah so it's 33:25 ::gonna be just me it's give me is going 33:27 ::to be me and Marcus okay that's good 33:30 ::alright so we're just saying that right 33:32 ::sorry Ben so Ben is not gonna yeah I 33:34 ::don't you said no Ben's gonna get it I'm 33:36 ::not even touching the fucking thing 33:38 ::anymore I feel like everything went 33:41 ::terribly wrong that was bullshit the 33:44 ::first ladies and gentlemen 90% of that 33:47 ::was real yeah and all of a sudden 33:48 ::Henry's don't hate the main a fucking 33:51 ::drove me to hell 33:53 ::I just terrible I just was talking to go 33:56 ::so you're open the ghost I don't think 33:58 ::that girls know shit about the movie or 34:00 ::television in this group or Salwa Gerber 34:03 ::stuff Gerber's doll well although we all 34:07 ::love them so what do you feel possessed 34:09 ::I mean I feel like weird I feel sad 34:12 ::because everything I said yeah 34:16 ::I'm feeling pretty good how about you 34:18 ::feel good I feel good I feel really 34:20 ::optimistic about the future 34:22 ::yeah all right well that's fantastic so 34:24 ::I guess we'll just be here next week 34:27 ::then fucking Gerber you're an asshole 34:30 ::and you're wrong because I am gonna get 34:32 ::a program die man 34:34 ::holy goddamn the last podcast on the 34:39 ::left for Marcus barks Henry Zebrowski 34:40 ::I'm Ben guess I'll tell you one thing 34:42 ::talk to you next week I'm looking 34:43 ::forward to it definitely yeah sure yeah 34:46 ::mana listen to The Exorcist thing over 34:47 ::and over again I can only listen to it 34:49 ::can we put it back on little Marcus Yeah 34:53 ::right like awesome with it at the end of 34:56 ::the podcast the entire hour and 30 just 34:59 ::end it with that 35:00 ::all right well enjoy this a German girl 35:03 ::uh just plain old the love of my life I 35:07 ::hate is a yes you did then - game day by 35:16 ::day yeah you know 35:29 ::how's he doing - I like what they're big 35:41 ::fans on it yeah